Gary Oak
Gary Oak '''is Ash's rival in the first few seasons of the Pokemon anime. He's generally very smug and arrogant, claiming himself to be extremely good at his battles and taunting Ash for being so behind. He even has a crowd of fangirls and a convertible to boost his pride even higher. He's introduced as the 17th fighter in Lawl Beatdown. Entrance Hello, Poke People! Gary rides his convertible while waving and saying "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making!" and then hops onto the battlefield. Specials Neutral B: Adoring Fanclub Gary's fangirls appear beside where Gary is standing. Pressing B after they're summoned will have them cheer, which slowly damages nearby opponents and slowly heals Gary if he's near them. If they haven't damaged any opponents for 5 seconds, they'll give Gary a 10 second attack boost instead of the healing. The fans despawn after 20 seconds, and only one group can be out at a time. MOVE ORIGINS Gary's cheerleaders is a recurring feature to Gary throughout the Kanto region in the Pokémon anime, where they often cheer-on Gary very often, especially during his battles. Side B: Gary's Convertible Gary zooms forward in his convertible. If done towards other mobile moves, Gary deals more damage along with knocking them characters out of them moves. Weak to strong non-mobile moves. Gary can also use his convertible to reposition his fangirls by running them over. MOVE ORIGINS '''Gary's Convertible is a reoccurring theme of Gary in the anime, usually to show how egotistical he is since none of the other Pokémon trainers drive a vehicle to navigate, let alone one this fancy. He also drives his fanclub around in it, which is where the repositioning part came from. Up B: The Air in Aerodactyl An Aerodactyl carry Gary to the top of the stage. The Aerodactyl can move horizontally during this move for a few seconds (or until the Z button is pressed) in which Aerodactyl will let go of Gary. Gary can also be launched downwards to attack by pressing B at the top of the stage. MOVE ORIGINS Gary's connection to Aerodactyl is inspired by the episode Putting the Air in Aerodactyl, where Gary revives an Aerodactyl and uses his knowledge of it to find a way to tame it. The recovery itself is inspired by a clip from Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, where an Aerodactyl carries Ash in the sky. Down B: Kiss of Luck Gary kisses his Pokeball. This gives Gary a buff in his Pokemon-summoning moves that greatly lowers his endlag after doing attacks involving his Pokemon. This kiss can be done up to 5 times, which increase the buff for longer (4 seconds per kiss, maximum amount being 20 seconds). MOVE ORIGINS TBA Final Smashing: Pokemon Grand Slam Gary says "I'll take care of this!" while extending his arm forward, which traps anyone close-enough. Anyone who gets trapped will feel some grand wrath, as Gary shouts "I choose you!" and throws a Pokeball that summons Blastoise to Skull Bash into the opponent, followed by Electivire striking with a Thunder Punch, and finishing with Umbreon charging and spewing a Shadow Ball to launch the opponent away. This Final Smash's damage output increases depending on how much Gary has kissed his Pokeball, with 15% more damage per kiss. MOVE ORIGINS Blastoise, Electivire, and Umbreon are Gary's most reoccurring Pokémon in the show and are often used for Pokémon battles, and the way the FS starts is similar to the start of a Pokémon battle. The name itself may or may not be a reference to the "Smogon Grand Slam". KO Sounds * KO #1: "Hey what!" * KO #2: "Aaaahgh!" * Star KO: "WAAAAAAIT, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Taunts * Up Taunt: "HehAHAHAHAHA, I've never seen anyone so pathetic!" * Side Taunt: *sarcastically* "I would feel just terrible if you lost!" * Down Taunt: "I'm here to battle, not to talk... what about you?" Victory Screens + Lossage * Victory #1: "You see what a REAL Pokemon Master looks like!" *holds a buncha trophies and also has a flag with the word "WINNER" waving in the background until he's done with his statement* * Victory Option #2: "Sometimes I wonder why I was cursed with this talent!" * Victory Option #3: "What a loser. At least you get the chance to meet ME." * Lose Pose: *Stands in shock for a few seconds, then kneels in defeat* Moveset Basic Attacks * Jab: ??? * Dash Attack: Rides forward on his skateboard while saying "Arcanine!" to summon said Pokemon to deliver a Take Down forward. Tilt Attacks * Side: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: Gary says "Mega Punch!" as Nidoqueen delivers said move forward. * Up: Says "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" As Blastoise appears right beside him to launch 2 pulses of water upwards. * Down: ??? Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: ??? * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Male Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Category:90's Category:Anime Characters Category:Surprise! Category:Resourcer Category:Celebrities Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Medium-Weight Category:Kantonian